Katherine
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: He's still thinking about the offer that was made to him, finding that the guardians each went through their own paths, and all he needed to do was find his own. But what of Pitch? What of the girl named Katherine?
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine**

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians doesn't belong to me/ Don't own Silent Scream by Cinema Bizarre (I used partial lyrics from the song)

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **He's still thinking about the offer that was made to him, finding that the guardians each went through their own paths, and all he needed to do was find his own. But what of Pitch? What of the girl named Katherine?

**A/N: **I've been reading the Guardians of childhood books-

I've only read book one (North) and three (Tooth)T_T

hopefully I'll read two (Bunny) soon!

* * *

_I was walking in the shadows_

_So nobody cared_

**Jack Frost's P.O.V**

Pitch Black. King of Nightmares, no matter how many times we-the guardians beat him there would be no end to him. I sighed and shook my head, my thoughts kept turning to him over and over…his offer, trickery, pain. I had really considered his offer as bad as that sounded…he did after all know what it was like to be alone for a long time.

"Jack!"

I smiled at Jamie and nodded at him;

"Hey squirt."

_All these memoriesThey come back_

_When I'm asleep_

_You've taken my dreams_

**Pitch Black's P.O.V**

I loathed dreaming, as much as I did sleeping. The only thing I dreamt of was him-as annoying as it was. In some ways I was also relieved. I could see him in my dreams and not actually face him. Gaurdians what pains in my back! I didn't need him! Jack could go rot for all I cared…as if- No it didn't matter that he reminded me of myself before the shadows took me…before I let them take me-such an idiot I had been to believe them after years of them muttering in my ear. I just had to go and open that damned door! Now I was forever condemned to darkness, they had taken over-shadows my only company as I had sailed through the stars taking whole planets into my hands and playing with them. But no a single stab of a diamond-like dagger had paralyzed me and freedom was bitter sweet when it came-a fire having been lit in me, a hunger that burned and continued to burn to this day.

_All I want is you to be with me_

_All these words have lost their meaning_

_I just hope you hear_

**Jack Frost's P.O.V**

Once more my thoughts turned to Pitch again. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I wondered if this was what it felt like to go insane?

"Jack?"

I blinked when had North come in?

"Um…hey."

He leaned against the wall next to the window seat I had taken up;

"The others are worried about your recent behavior."

Should I even try to explain? Three hundred years was a long time to be alone after all-would any of them understand that?

"It's just…I haven't really forgotten what happened with Pitch-he said we were alike. Both of us being alone for so long and I still can't wrap my mind around that."

North nodded understandingly, he seemed to honestly understand.

"When I was younger I couldn't remember any of my family-I knew nothing of a mothers embrace…nothing a father would do with a son. It wasn't until I was already a teen that I learned to be around people-learned to talk, learned to be a thief..."

He had been alone? But why had none of them mentioned this before? Than again I had never asked him had I?

"What changed that?"

North smiled;

"A young girl named Katherine and a mage named Ombric."

I frowned, who were they and what had happened to them?

"Are they still around?"

North frowned;

"Ombric passed away from old age eventually…but Katherine. I never knew what happened to her when Mother Nature took her, we never met again."

Mother Nature? Why would she do that?

"What happened with Mother Nature?"

North took a deep breath;

"Katherine faced Pitch with us several times…when I first met her, I fought off a giant bear possessed by Pitch who was attacking her village- Santoff Claussen. A place Ombric made for dreamers, full of wild inventions and what not…"

He chocked up here. It seemed not all the memories of this village were good after all…but why would it hurt him to think of a supposed wondrous place?

"We fought Pitch again in the center of the earth, and then the last time at Tooth's Palace- You see Pitch wanted Katherine to be his dark princess…his daughter because he had lost his true daughter…and Katherine who hadn't known her parents."

She might have been truly tempted just as I had been by Pitches promises. He was surprisingly easy to believe even when he lied straight to your face.

"A friend we had made named Nightlight was ready to end Pitch's life but Katherine got in the way asked him to spare Pitch-Mother Nature made her appearance and took both Katherine and Pitch."

So maybe Pitch knew what happened to the girl right? Could she still be around? She obviously hadn't stayed with Pitch otherwise why would he have tried to get me on his side. Or maybe the loneliness had been a lie on his part like so many other things? Maybe she was still with him-or Mother Nature?

"Have you asked Mother Nature?"

North shook his giant head;

"No, but I doubt Katherine still lives. It's been a long time…too long."

_I took you to my darkest places_

_So far away from the skies_

**Pitch Black's P.O.V**

Seeing the boy again was truly not something I wanted to experience anytime soon, but here he was in my lair looking expectedly at me.

"Pitch could I ask you something?"

I frowned what could he possibly want to know from me? I felt myself nodding anyhow-dumbfounded I waited for him to ask his infernal question;

"Do you know what happened to the girl-Katherine?"

I froze, where had he heard? One of the guardians had told the boy about her. It had been a long time since I had thought of her. The first time I had seen the children of that dreadfully happy village, that had been the first time North had thwarted me- Then Katherine…The look in her eyes when she faced me down…a flash of her face when she asked Nightlight to spare me. I closed my eyes trying to remember her more clearly…

"Pitch? Are…you alright?"

Shuttering at the soft tone Jack used I opened my eyes to find I had sat on my throne and Jack had come closer to me-he was practically hugging me…I pushed him away;

"Why don't you ask someone else."

He frowned;

"Would Mother Nature talk to anyone?"

My daughter might talk about what happened to Katherine or she might not… Who knew these days? She was more unpredictable than I was-once we were flesh and blood family but that was a long time ago…so very long.

"She's not much of a talker."

Unlike her pathetic father…How the mighty have fallen-how much more could I possibly fall? How much more shame could I bring to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Cinema Bizarre 'Angel in Disguise'

_My devils rage inside - just can't let go_

_Cause it feels so right_

* * *

**Jack Frost's P.O.V**

He seemed really deep in thought…should I bother him some more-try to help him out with whatever emotions were taking hold of him or should I leave? I could go hunt down Mother Nature…but would she talk to me? A warm breeze hit my back, flinching away I turned and saw a beautiful woman in green walking towards us-Mother Nature had come…But why? Another woman poked her head out from behind Nature, curiously looking at me then Pitch;

"Well this is interesting."

Pitch's head shot up, his metallic eyes glowing gold;

"Katherine?"

She smiled softly at him, pushing back her long brown hair she came around Nature;

"Hello again Pitch, It's been awhile hasn't it?"

He nodded and stood. It looked like he was stuck between running away or going to hug her, the indecision seemed to be killing him…

"That it has. But the last time I saw you- you were a child…A mortal child."

Katherine giggled and turned to Nature who smiled back at her;

"She made me like her- She became my Mother."

Mother Nature…Katherine's Mother? But what would that even mean for her?

"Katherine…"

Pitch actually looked a little sadden by this news;

"You chose the life of a spirit when you could have lived a full life?"

A long sigh made it out of her lungs;

"I did live a full life Pitch-She came and took me before death could. I became an element for her."

_Search deep down inside_

_And heal the pain_

**Pitch Black's P.O.V**

This couldn't be, Katherine a spirit…How could this have happened? Why would my daughter do this? Sure I had tried to get Katherine to be my Fearling Princess…Of course I'd just been freed then and drunk on the shattered dreams of children-but that was no excuse of course.

"Why suddenly show up now? Because of _him_? Because _Jack Frost _is asking about you?"

I spit the words out-why now after all these years did they come for me? How long had I spent alone when my own daughter abandoned me? How dare they show up for him of all people! My rage began to fill me, crashing down wave after mind searing wave.

"No, because something greater than you stirs in the darkness-something fearsome and terrifyingly cold."

Oh great. Whatever will I do?

"I've faced usurpers before, this will be no different."

Katherine sighed lightly;

"Your always like this, Impossible."

Oh yes, point out my flaws like badges of honor! Let's make fun of poor old Pitch Black-He's a hoot!

"Oh and what would you know of my Impossibilities? You left, like everyone dose!"

Jack flinched away from me as I stood. Fear rolled off of him-He still feared me, good! At least I had his fear, Katherine and my daughter didn't even seem to care that I was angry.


End file.
